La primera vez que construimos algo juntos
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Reto de la quincena de los comienzos, dia 21 de noviembre. -No lo odio- murmuro irritado, no le gusta cuando Itachi se colocaba tan sobreprotector- Sabes que no lo odio en serio, es solo que, ya sabes, odio construir cosas- Itachi soltó una fuerte risa, no solo por el comentario del menor, sino por el tierno puchero que estaba haciendo en esos momentos- No te rías, bastardo, unh-


**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador Kishimoto-san, yo solo hago esto por diversión y por la quincena de los comienzos!**

**Agradecer a Itara por invitarme, esta será mi segunda y última participación en este reto.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi, material homosexual, chico x chico, Itachi x Deidara; AU, Deidara es hermano de Naruto, Romance? Humor? No lo se.**

**Me disculpo si hay algún error de ortografía.**

**¡A leer!**

**La primera vez que construimos algo juntos**

-Esto es ilógico- murmuro Deidara mientras lanzaba a un lado el martillo que tenía en la mano

-Vamos, prometiste hacerlo- murmuro Itachi clavando un par de clavos

-¿Yo? Yo no he prometido nada- murmuro Deidara tomando un poco de limonada que había traído, amablemente, la madre de Itachi- El que encartó con todo esto fuiste tú

-¿Me dejaras a mí solo con todo esto?- pregunto colocando ojitos de cachorrito

-Vamos Itachi, estas demasiado grande para hacer eso- dijo girando los ojos y evitando verlo de frente

-¿Entonces por qué evitas mi mirada?

-Maldito seas Itachi Uchiha- mascullo mirándolo a los ojos- Ves, de que hablas, no te estoy evitando- murmuro con una sonrisa altanera, Dios, Deidara se derretía por dentro por esa mirada tan, tan… ¿tierna?- Pero es en serio Itachi, el que se comprometió a esto fuiste tu

-Vamos, también será para Naruto así que no hay problema- declaro con una sonrisa

-Como si ese maldito mocoso fuera hacer algo por mí después- mascullo enojado viendo como el menor mencionado jugaba adentro, en la consola de video juegos con Sasuke

-¿Tanto odias a tu hermano?- pregunto con un deje de enojo en la voz

-No lo odio- murmuro irritado, no le gusta cuando Itachi se colocaba tan sobreprotector- Sabes que no lo odio en serio, es solo que, ya sabes, odio construir cosas- Itachi soltó una fuerte risa, no solo por el comentario del menor, sino por el tierno puchero que estaba haciendo en esos momentos- No te rías, bastardo, unh- protesto sonrojándose un poco

-Ya, lo siento- se reservó el hecho de que estaba haciendo pucheros porque cuando le decía cosas así Deidara dejaba de hacerlo- Vamos, ¿Por qué no quieres hacerla entonces?- continuaba con su trabajo- Si seguimos constantes para mañana estará terminado

-Es que construir cosas no es lo mío- replico acomodando lo que parecía ser una pared de madera- Ya lo sabes

-Vamos, si le pones empeño a esto te llevo a destrozar un par de cosas

-No tengo ganas de destrozar nada, quiero algo explosivo y peligroso- replico haciendo pucheros de nuevo

-Pero no te puedo llevar a nada de eso, aun eres menor de edad

-Te crees mucho porque ya figuras como gente adulta ante la sociedad- hizo un par de muecas y luego frunció el ceño

-¿Quieres ir a paint ball?

-Me convenciste- que mejor idea la de Itachi, así podría descargar su ira contra un par de inocentes y de paso contra el mismo moreno que lo hacía construir cosas inútiles- ¿Si acabamos hoy me llevas mañana?- pregunto con ojos brillosos

-Muy bien, entonces terminemos esto rápido para ir mañana

-¡Yey!- celebro mientras hacia su trabajo más rápido

Deidara e Itachi no tenían ninguna relación sentimental. Eran solo vecinos, amigos íntimos, pero nada más. Itachi es dos años mayor que Deidara, dieciocho, contra dieciséis. Tienen una atracción, o eso le gusta pensar a Deidara, porque la manera en que ve a Itachi no es sana.

Sin embargo se lo guarda. Teme que Itachi lo rechace por ser menor, simplemente sigue todos los juegos del mayor, quien consiente demasiado de él y su hermano Naruto.

"Simplemente te ve como un hermanito más" pensaba una y otra vez Deidara, desde que tenía catorce.

-¿Por qué no dejan eso asi y terminan mañana?, se hará tarde- ya era de noche y la madre de Itachi llevaba un buen rato tratando de convencerlos

-No, terminaremos esto esta misma noche- decía Deidara mientras continuaba con su trabajo, Itachi solo alzaba los hombros desinteresadamente y continuaba también.

A la madre del moreno no le quedo de otra que dejarlos trabajar mientras que les dejaba un refrigerio en la mesita del patio trasero.

Cuando los menores bajaron al patio trasero se encontraron con un par de sorpresas.

-¡Guau! Es una casa del árbol, ¡y se ve genial!- exclamo Naruto tratando de subir por las escaleras del árbol

-Mamá… ¿Están muertos?- pregunto Sasuke picándole una mejilla a Deidara, con un palo

-Hmihita- mascullaba entre muelas Deidara mientras giraba y pasaba un brazo y una pierna sobre Itachi

-Dsasha- fue el turno de Itachi de mascullar y retorcerse bajo las extremidades del rubio

-Estuvieron trabajando hasta muy tarde para acabar la casa del árbol- explico Mikoto con una linda sonrisa hacia su hijo menor, quien solo asintió, entendiendo

-¡Sasuke! Rápido, ¡sube aquí!- exclamaba emocionado Naruto desde la parte de arriba

-¡Mocoso malagradecido!- exclamo su madre apareciendo del otro lado de la cerca- Se un poco más agradecido por lo que vas a usar también, que no es tuyo- regañaba la peli roja desde el patio de su casa, aferrándose con fuerza a la cerca que separaba ambas casas, porque sabía que era capaz de saltarla y subir a darle un buen golpe a su hijo

-No te preocupes Kushina-chan, también le pertenece, después de todo Dei-chan la estuvo haciendo junto a Itachi- dijo la morena acercándose a la cerca- Buenos días

-Buenos Días Mikoto-chan- dijo sobándose la nuca, bastante avergonzada, no le gustaba actuar tan enojada, pero era culpa de Naruto por sacarla de sus casillas- Se esforzaron bastante, ¿verdad?- dijo viendo al par de adolescentes tumbados en el suelo

-Sí, Deidara era el que se veía más entusiasmado- explico Mikoto

-¿Deidara?- pregunto alzando una ceja

-Sí, no quería detenerse y bueno, Itachi solo le llevaba la idea- dijo Mikoto con una dulce voz

-¿Deidara?- repitió Kushina alzando una ceja- _Seguro que Itachi le prometió algo, veo difícil que Deidara quiera hacer algo por su propia voluntad- _Pensó Kushina riendo nerviosamente y rascándose la nuca- Me alegra que la hayan terminado, deberíamos dejarlos dormir hasta que ellos mismos se despierten- propuso

-Muy bien, mientras tanto hare desayuno

-Yo te ayudo- propuso Kushina saltando la cerca con cuidado

-No es necesario- dijo Mikoto, sabiendo que aun así su amiga insistiría

-Vamos, déjame ayudarte 'ttebane- rogo un poco y Mikoto finalmente acepto soltando una risa floja

.

.

.

Itachi se despertó lentamente al sentir un pequeño rayo de sol sobre sus ojos, cuando giro un poco la cabeza y sus ojos por fin enfocaron algo vio que estaba bajo el árbol.

Cuando trato de levantarse fue el problema, tenía un brazo y una pierna que lo inmovilizaban, giro a ver y se encontró con el dormido rostro de Deidara, su mechón rubio le cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, tapando un ojo, su nariz y hasta sus labios.

-_Se ve tan bien así_- pensó Itachi mordiendo un poco sus labios, estiro una mano y acomodo los cabellos del rubio detrás de su oreja, este se removió un poco y soltó un suspiro- _Es una lástima que solo me vea como un hermano- _murmuro entre dientes, el rubio se removió y giro al lado contrario, soltando a Itachi, quedando boca arriba, un suspiro salió fuerte de los labios del rubio e Itachi pudo ver como este parpadeaba un par de veces, acostumbrándose a la luz del día nuevo

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así?- suspiro al cielo el rubio, Itachi se sorprendió bastante, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando Deidara tan temprano?

-¿De qué hablas?- no pudo contener la duda

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió un poco, no pensó que Itachi lo escuchara, aunque era tonto de su parte pensar algo así- No es nada- respondió fingiendo una sonrisa y estirándose- ¿Entonces, iremos hoy a jugar paint ball?

-No me cambies el tema

-¿Eso es un no?- pregunto colocando la mirada más tierna que podía

-Deidara, dime, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿A qué te referías?

-No es nada en serio- replico sonriendo

-¡A desayunar!- escucho el grito de su madre desde la sala, suspiro con alivio dentro de su cabeza

-Vamos, no quiero que mi madre se enoje

-¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto si tu madre se enoja o no?- pregunto deteniéndolo por el hombro, Deidara cayo sentado de nuevo

-Nii-chan, despierta, vamos a desayunar- nunca creyó amar tanto la chillona voz de su hermanito- ¡Oh! ya estas despierto- dijo acabando de bajar del árbol

Luego de desayunar Deidara fue a su casa a asearse, con la promesa de regresar luego del almuerzo para ir a paint ball.

La verdad se había desanimado bastante con la idea.

Todo era culpa de Itachi.

Tenía loco y revolucionado su cuerpo y su mente.

¿Que fue eso que murmuro luego de acomodarle el mechón?

Era un desgraciado.

Al encontrarse de nuevo en la parada de auto bus Itachi estuvo insistiendo para que Deidara le dijera.

Deidara solo ignoraba o persuadía al moreno diciendo: "Mira ese pájaro" "Mira esa señora" "Mira ese niño".

Cuando llegaron se encontraron en la entrada con Kisame, Hidan, Sasori y otros amigos de su escuela.

Sin embargo lo que sucedió en paint ball fue imparable.

Ninguno de sus amigos se atrevió a meterse.

Deidara e Itachi entraron en una batalla.

Rubio contra moreno.

Oji negro contra oji azul.

Uzumaki contra Uchiha.

Y todos desconocían las razones, lo único que estaba claro era que mejor no preguntaban y cada uno a lo suyo.

Cuando salieron de allí, varias horas después, no hablaron.

Los dos estaban lo suficiente adoloridos como para no decir nada.

A pesar de todo el equipo de protección el impacto era muy fuerte, ambos sabían que terminarían con muchos morados por todo el cuerpo.

Al volver a casa Naruto y Sasuke los obligaron a subir a la casa del árbol.

Deidara se fascino, se veía mucho más linda desde adentro.

Había valido la pena esforzarse tanto.

Además los dos pequeños ya subieron un par de cosas y se veía mas llena.

Deidara se tiró en uno de los poofs del piso y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad.

-Hablemos- la voz de Itachi lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. ¿Dónde estaban Sasuke y Naruto cuando se les necesitaba?

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de mal humor, ese par de pequeños bastardos lo habían dejado con Itachi allí, solos

-Explícame a que te referías con _¿Por qué tiene que ser así?_

-¿Para qué quieres saber? ¿A ti en que te incumbe?

-Me incumbe, en mucho, quiero saber si tengo alguna posibilidad

-¿Posibilidad?- rió amargamente

-Si

-¿Y de que tendrías posibilidad, Itachi?

-De amarte- respondió con un poco de vergüenza, Deidara lo vio sorprendido

-¿Y por qué crees no tener posibilidad?- pregunto visiblemente sorprendido

-Porque creo que la persona que me gusta me ve solo como su hermano, nada más- respondió un tanto sombrío

-¿Y si te dijera que a esa persona le gustas más que como un hermano?- Deidara se arriesgó, sentía sus mejillas arder, pero eso no importaba, lo único que importaba por ahora era la respuesta de Itachi

-Eso me haría muy feliz- Itachi sonrió y se acercó al rubio

-¡Nii-san! Mamá dice que bajes a comer- Itachi jamás había odiado tanto a Sasuke en su vida

-Ya voy- replico dándole un beso a Deidara, pero se separó con rapidez, Sasuke estaba arriba- Vamos- tomo un brazo del rubio y lo halo hasta la entrada de la casa del árbol

Sí, Deidara estaba seguro… que algún día volvería a construir algo junto a Itachi.

.

.

.

En fin, quiero agradecer nuevamente a Itara por invitarme, me he divertido mucho haciendo esto. Espero que sea del agrado de todos y espero poder participar de nuevo un dia de estos :3

Gracias por leer.


End file.
